What is True Love?
by InuLuna19
Summary: Same old, same old. Inuyasha ticks off Kagome, Kagome gets mad and sits Inuyasha, Kagome runs off into the woods, Inuyasha chases her, Kagome sings P!nk, Inuyasha does what? You will just have to read. First songfic, read and review please! I would like to make this better, but I will not continue it, so constructive criticism is accepted.


Disclaimer: I, sadly, in no way, shape or form, own Inuyasha, nor do I have the rights to the amazingness that is P!nk and "True Love". Nor do I own the rights to the apple products. Or Kelly Clarkson's song "Long Shot".

Citation: P!nk."True Love."P!nk, Lily Allen, Greg Kurstin. _The Truth About Love. _RCA, 2012. LP.

A/N: Look up the song while reading, it makes it more fun! :D Seriously look up the song with lyrics, I have been told to take the lyrics off of my fanfic, but I will point out what verses are where so you can keep track, or just read if you know the song by heart. Thanks and read my other story(s) too. :D

True Love

"Osuwari!" I yelled as Inuyasha once again had managed to piss me off. I swear every time I try to do something nice he always has to ruin it by being a jerk. I walked over the hanyou, who was currently about a foot in the ground, and rummaged through my giant yellow backpack and grabbed my green I-Pod. I sighed and looked to the rest of our mismatched group, "I am going for a walk" with that said I grabbed my bow and arrows, because I am finally starting to learn my lesson, then I looked at the hanyou still face first in the ground, "and don't even think about following me!" I yelled as I stormed towards the forest. I put my ear buds in and put my I-pod to shuffle. The first song that came up I barely listened to, something about trouble, I was so furious with him about what happened I barely even heard it. I mean come on, even though Kouga claims I am his, I never say that I am. Seriously the first time he said I was his I slapped him across the face. 'Maybe Kouga's a masochist, or he enjoys taunting Inuyasha too much.' I thought to myself. Then he has the nerve to yell at as if I did something wrong by being nice to the guy. "Aaaaarg" I yelled to nothing as I clenched my fists tightly. "Man what I wouldn't give to have a punching bag right now, or Inuyasha...Yes, I know what I want for Christmas… an Inuyasha shaped punching bag." I mumbled to myself. At this point the song had changed to "Long Shot" by Kelly Clarkson. I listened to the song and realized that I pretty much fell in love the same way, fast and unpredictable. Now I have to deal with the overly protective and jealous hanyou who hates it when I leave and then he runs off to Kikyo. Sometimes I just want to strangle him. Scratch that most of the time I want to strangle him. Sometimes I wonder if I love him at all, or if he loves me. I sighed and waited for the song to change. As I was walking I reached a nice tree that had a large root above the ground that would be perfect to sit on. Just then the song changed to P!nk's "True Love", I love this song because… well it is Inuyasha and me in a nutshell. I knew the lyrics by heart and started to sing along.

"Stupid wench! I don't see what I did wrong. It was all that stupid wolf's fault and hers for not pushing him off. Now she smells like him. Damnit." I cursed as I ran through the forest trying to find the stupid girl who holds my heart. After following her scent I heard her voice, she was singing. I had heard sing sometimes before, without her knowing of course, and I always loved her voice. Although when she was shrieking at me her voice was less desirable.

_Verse 1_

_I know life would suck without you._

As I listened to the first few lines and I was about to jump out of my hiding place to yell at her, but then I heard the last line and I just had to smirk, 'damn right'.

_Verse 2_

_Your an asshole, but I love you_

_Verse 3_

I was shocked at what she had just sung, 'She called me an asshole!' wait 'she loves me?' I thought about this as I listened to more of what she was singing.

_Chorus_

_It must be True Love, True love_

_..._

_No one else can break my heart but you._

'I break her heart? No this is just a song that her era made. It was just a song, still…' I convinced myself, somewhat, as I listened on.

_Chorus con't_

_Just once try wrap your, little brain around my feelings_

_Verse 4_

'How can Kagome have feelings for me, I am just a hanyou. A filthy half-breed' I berated myself, she is probably singing about someone else. At that thought I let loose a growl, 'I hate the idea of anyone else being able to capture your heart, or even touch you for that matter.'

_Verse 5-6_

_Chorus_

_I think it must be love (I love you)_

_ I think it must be love (I love you)_

'Inuyasha, you jerk I love you so much that it hurts, a lot. Why do you say those mean things anyway?' I ponder as I keep on singing, not even noticing the hanyou listening to me as I let off steam.

_Verse 7_

_But without you I'm incomplete_

_Alternate Chorus_

_ No one else can break my heart like you_

I stopped singing the last line and took my ear buds out and looked at the sky, "Inuyasha you stupid jerk!" I yelled and then rested my head in my hands and mumbled, "Why can't you see how much I love you. Truly you are the only one who can break my heart. And you do it constantly." Just then I heard a rustling from behind me and I was about to scream when I saw the familiar red and silver. "Kagome…" he said in weirdly emotional tone, like when he was going to tell me that he had chosen Kikyo a long time ago, except it was different. "What?" I asked rather snippily, apparently I was still upset about earlier. Then I realized he could have heard me, "Inuyasha how long were you here?" I asked him hoping that he had just arrived. "Since you started singin' that last song." He said this and I knew some god somewhere hated my guts. If he heard me from the beginning, then he heard the end. Shit. Think; think what options do I have?

1. Run, yes because I can out run a hanyou. X

2. Sit him, and then run. Did not work more than once. X

3. Sit him multiple times yell at him then storm off. Would work for a little while, but would start another fight. X

4. Lie.

5. Tell the truth.

Lie it is. "So? I was thinking that it described the relationship that Sango and Miroku share. Besides it was just a song." I said as I waved my hand in a nonchalant manner. "Don't lie to me Kagome." He said as his beautiful golden eyes bored into my back. 'Damn. Why is it that when I need the stupid Inuyasha he is never there.'

After I told her how long I had been there I expected her to sit me to hell before Kikyo could mention the idea again. Then I watched her face go through a series of emotions, first anger, then horror, panic, and then her face turned serious. She was thinking of something, then her face lit up and I knew she was going to lie, and lie she did. "Don't lie to me Kagome" I said in a slightly threatening tone, "Who was it you were singin' about"; oh I was hoping and praying at this moment that I was right and she was singing about me. 'Although looking back on what she sang, I should probably make her not want to kill me' I thought to myself as I waited for her answer. "Wouldn't you like to know" she said with slight anger and looked away. 'Oh no, you are not gonna get away that easy' I thought as I took a step closer to the small woman in front of me. "Kagome…" I growled, "Who were you singing about. Tell me now." I demanded and growled at the thought of another possible man in Kagome's life, 'she already has so many chasing her.' After I had demanded her to tell me her temper came back, "So what if I was singing about someone, it's not like you care, or need to know for that matter. Also why were you eavesdropping! Seriously you are such a jerk!" At this I was the one who had a temper, which me + anger + words= things not meant to be said. "Well sorry for trying to make sure you are safe no other stupid jackass was gonna to come after you, because you already have enough people chasin' you who can't take a hint! And WHO said I didn't care! Gods Kagome I have been protecting you from day one! Would I really risk my life if I didn't care! No I said nothing because you deserve better and I am just a stupid filthy Hayo…" I never did get finish my rant.

I glared at him as if he had just said the most disgusting and vile thing in the when started to talk about himself, so I slapped him across the face. Hard. Sango would be proud. "If I ever hear you say anything like that again you will wish you were still pinned to the tree!" I spat venomously at him. "You are not a filthy hanyou, half breed, or whatever other nonsense that you have been told by the disgraceful people in this era. You are Inuyasha, a brave, strong, caring, handsome, protective, and understanding person, who happens to have a human mother and a youkai father. I love you for you, you stupid idiot, human, hanyou and demon, everything. Why can't you see how great you are? Anyone would be stupid not to choose you, besides the cute dog ears are a bonus." I finished and was on the verge of tears. I looked up and saw his gold eyes that I love so much looking at me with, what looked like love, and a smug smirk on his face, "You know, somehow, I just knew that the song was about me" that did it. I was going to kill him. "You stupid jerk, Inuyasha… Osuwa…" his face came exceedingly close to my own and I could feel the heat of each other's breath between us and smell the woodsy scent that was entirely Inuyasha. "I love you too." That was it. That was all he said before our lips met. It felt incredible.

"I love you too." I mumble before I kissed the woman I had been pining after for a very long time. Yes, a VERY long time. At first it was just a chaste kiss, but then I wanted more, I wanted to taste her and fell her even more than before. Only this time she was in my grasp and not in my fantasies. I nibbled on her lower lip and she gasped at the feeling. With this I slipped my tongue into her warm and inviting mouth that I had been craving for the past few months. I massage the inside of her moist cavern as her tongue traces my fangs and the seal of our lips. I love it, the feel, the taste, and the fact that it was Kagome, I growl both in pleasure and possessiveness. She is mine, and after all the crap I have been through I was not about to let her go. I move one hand to the back of her neck to press her closer to me as I move my other hand to her but. Her beautiful round but… Damn you Miroku. I squeeze it as I pull her even closer to gain more body contact. I release her beautiful and plump lips to begin trailing a fire down her neck and over her pulse point and I could hear her gasping as I tasted her flesh. I grazed my fangs over her flesh and kissed from the bottom of her jaw to her collar bone and dared to venture lower. At this point I had her pressed up against the tree and was slowly running my fingers up the sides of her beautiful and toned body, jewel hunting does wonders for the body, just as my fingers grazed her wonder mounds of flesh she gasped out, "Inu…Yasha…" I smirked and continued my ministrations on my wonderful Kagome. The next moment, though I did not foresee, nor did I want to. "Osuwari" she gasped as I plummeted to the ground at her feet, "What the hell Wench!" I managed to struggle out past the dirt in my face instead of other things that I would have rather had in front of my face.

I sighed and crouched down in front of him and sighed, "Inuyasha, no matter how much you or I want to continue that… escapade we can't. We have to defeat Naraku and destroy the jewel, and you have to deal with Kikyo. Then we can do something to continue from earlier. Although I have to say, you are a good kisser." I said with a satisfied grin on my face. 'Gods how I wanted to continue what had started earlier, but alas in order to play you have to do the work before it. And we have a lot of work to do.' Then I thought about the song that had brought all of this together, 'Thank you P!nk!' as I helped a down and frustrated Inuyasha out of the ground I wondered if maybe the song really didn't just apply to Inuyasha and I in our group, "Hey, Inuyasha?" all I got in response was a 'hnn', "what do you think would happen if Miroku and Sango heard the song too?" I asked with an evil glint in my eyes, we didn't have to be the only the only ones frustrated for the remainder of our quest. Apparently Inuyasha thought along the same lines, "Oi, Miroku, Sango, I have somethin' I wanna show you guys."

A/N: yes that is correct there is no citrus in this one, you perverted readers, but I bet you hoped there would be. Muhahahaha! (Grins evilly)

SOOO many views (says the new writer) Over 500!


End file.
